Another Witch hunt (on hold)
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: Taking place after the movie, by about 3 months, Hansel and Gretal get hired to find and kill 3 witches. Hansel has formed a crush on one of the girls from the town, and Gretel starts to think she has feelings for Ben. (Better than described, Promise) Hansel X OC, Gretel X Ben M for later content: Violence, Murder, Pain, Sexual actions/ thoughts, language
1. Chapter 1

**I SAID I WOULD MAKE A HANSEL AND GRETAL STORY! XD NOW I HAVE ABOUT 27 STORIES/ ONESHOTS OVER ALL! XD XD XD**

**-.- I need to relax :/ well I'm just going to start this off with sexual, I guess? NOT a HanselXGretal story, it's Hansel X OC**

* * *

Hansel felt like the room was too hot and his trousers were too small. He never intended for this to happen, but it just did. He blamed the alcohol,_ yeah, it's the alcohol's fault._ He was walking out of the bar when he saw her pass by, not even noticing him. He and Gretal were there to hunt down three witches, well he assumed three by the number of childeren taken.

It was night time and it was too risky to go hunting at night, so they would go in the morning. Ben was with them now, along with the troll Edward. When Gretal had said she had to go help Edward, my response was, "Who the hell's Edward?" Anyway, the witches could be anywhere. There were no cabins around, nothing that would signal or come close to a witch's 'lair'.

Hansel had been in the bar, trying to get the nerve to talk to her. He had seen her around, but she always seemed to find a way to avoid him and Gretal. She walked down the town's street and to a hotel, the hotel they were staying at to be exact. Hansel thought it was a good excuse to follow her. Once he went inside, he saw her talking to the manager. _Crap!_ Hansel desided to give up for the night and went to the room he and Gretal shared.

Gretal, being the girl and his sister, always got the bed, so Hansel usually had used his jacket and boot as a pillow. He was surprised to see she wasn't there, it was well past midnight, close to sun rise. He double checked the room before he went to find her.

As he opened the door, the girl he tried to talk to was walking up the stairs. Before he could close the door, not being ready to talk to her, she smiled at him and simply said, "Hello." Not being able to form words, he nodded at her. She opened the door two rooms away and walked in. Hansel's mind blanked, he forgot why he had opened the door or why he was in the hall. Once he looked in the room again, it took his mind a minute to remember, _Gretal._

(Gretal)

Gretal was walking through the town. Unlike most towns, everything was open for almost the entire day. She was 'window shopping' as it's called. Being what she was, she was never in one place for too long, she never had the chance to keep that much. It was always, what you need and ONLY what you need. The sun was starting to rise, reminding her that Hansel was most likely looking for her.

A twinge of guilt went through her, she should've left a note, bt then a bitter thought went through her mind involentarty. _He's probably following that girl around with puppy dog eyes. Most likely too busy trying to figure how to talk to her to notice that I'm not in the room sleeping._ "Gretal," she paused. Ben jogged up to her, "there you are. Hansel's been looking for you, he got worried when you weren't in the room, he thought the witches might have gotten to you."

She felt even more guilty now that she had learned that Hansel was worried, "Thanks, I'm heading back there now." She hurried back to the room, finding the worried Hansel almost half-asleep in a chair. "Hansel?" He looked up then hugged her. "Where were you? Why didn't you leave a note or something?" His tone was hurried, and even worse, she could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Hansel, how much have you had to drink?" He looked like he was thinking, then shrugged his shoulders. _Great, I'm half awake and he's now drunk._ "I'm going to sleep now, if you don't mind," Gretal laid down, not bothering to change, she basicly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I had the flu earlier this week. :/ Well, I'm going to make this a super, SUPER short chapter, I don't really have ideas for this story. Well, I had some and they just go lost when I got sick. I'M SORRY!**

**Plus, I want to thank the people who faved and followed the story. 6 days there have been about 20 faves and follows, that's never happened to me, so THANK YOU! AGAIN, SORRY this is just something for you to 'chew' on while I'm making the next chapter.**

* * *

When Gretel woke up, Hansel was nowhere to be seen. She saw a note on the table:  
_Went to talk to employer, then to get some food. Don't wait up,  
- Hansel_

Gretel changed and went to go find Hansel. When she did, she was surprised to see him talking to the girl that he obviously liked.

(Hansel POV)

I had went to talk to our employer to see what he knew about the takings. "What do you mean, 'Nothing but trees and grass?'"

The man looked blankly at me, "I mean, there's no cottage or home for at least 300 miles."

_Great,_ I thought. Some one has to be hiding the witches then. I tried to think of any reason someone would help a witch that would most likely kill them after they weren't useful to them. "Has anyone been acting strange lately, more to themselves and never really talks to anyone?"

The man shook his head, "No, no. Wait, well she's always been like that. There's a girl, her name's Crystal I believe. Well that's what people call her, I think you've seen her around before." The man looked out the window, "There she is." Hansel looked out, _Crap._ The girl known as Crystal was the girl he liked.


End file.
